leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/CCC4 - Xentos, the Foreigner
|alttype = |date = TBA |health = 5 |attack = 8 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 10 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 |hp = 380 (+85) |healthregen = 5.15 (+0.65) |mana = 235 (+65) |manaregen = 4.35 (+0.65) |range = |damage = 54 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.64 (+2.3%) |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |ms = 345 }} Xentos, the Foreigner is a custom champion made for the CCC4. While you are here, go check out Airclever's concept for this competition: Asylia, who is 'connected' to Xentos. Note that the actual values and ratios of the concept are still being tweaked out. Abilities : Consecutive casts of each of Xentos' basic abilities within 6 seconds of each other form a chain, respectively. The chain resets if Xentos does not recast the respective ability during those 6 seconds. Using the third cast of each of his basic abilities locks out the ability for 6 seconds and resets the chain. Xentos is immune to . }} Xentos swings his energy glaive in a 40 degree cone in front of him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit.}} Energy Blade's damage, width and range are increased by 25%.}} Energy Blade's damage, width and range are increased by 50%.}} |leveling2= |static=3 |cost= / / |costtype=Mana |range= / / }} }} Xentos creates a kinetic shield which lasts for up to 1.5 seconds. During this time, Xentos reduces a percentage of the damage dealt to him while increasing the damage he deals by half.}} Kinetic Barrier's damage reduction and increase are increased by 25%.}} Kinetic Barrier's damage reduction and increase are increased by 50%.}} |leveling2= % % % |static=3 |cost= / / |costtype=Mana }} }} Xentos teleports to target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within 225 range and slowing them for 0.75 seconds.}} Hyperdrive's damage, slow and range is increased by 25%.}} Hyperdrive's damage, slow and range is increased by 50%.}} |leveling2= % % % |static=3 |cost= / / |costtype=Mana |range= / / }} }} Xentos calls his ship to abduct target enemy champion, them for 2 seconds. |description2= After the 2 seconds, the target takes . |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=850 }} }} Lore Millennia ago, life began on a distant planet. Creatures of various evolutionary origins thrived in the vast jungles and deserts. My race's mission to survive has only begun. We are a fragile species. We are as equally and visually similar you the humans of this planet, but we have our differences, both visual and mental. We are unable to breath most gases, such as oxygen and hydrogen. We breath the noble gas called 'Argon'. It is not spread throughout your whole planet, hence why I wear my helmet. That, among other reasons. My species is a technological race. We enjoy our never ending research and possess higher intelligence than those other alien creatures residing on your planet. So, you ask why do I come here, hm? Well, the Foreigner's technology may be effective, but it is not stable. Constant use of it may lead to what you creatures call 'overheating the construct. And the reason why I am here, so far away from my home world? My sole mission is to perform research here, to find something that, in theory, could stabilize our technology. Whether it is a lifeform possessing sufficient knowledge or an unknown material, is up to debate. And I will succeed in my task. No matter what the costs. Quotes ;Upon selection * "All fear the Foreigners." ;Upon starting a match * "Am I to cooperate with these lifeforms? * "Let the research begin." * "I am the first of my kind to explore such a place?" ;Attacking * "Cease to live, creature." * "Your time is up." * "Tell me your secrets." * "I '''will' know more."'' * "You aren't perfect." * "You are of no use to me..." * "Die by my blade". * "Fall to your doom, specimen!" * "Your evolution fascinates me." * "What are '''you' hiding?"'' * "Your vital liquids are thick." * "Primitive animals!" * "Ruoy lanretni snagro etanicsaf em." * "Analysis shows no signs of what I'm looking for." * "Of what origin are you" * "Evolutionary path draws similarities with that of..." ;Movement * "I must increase my pace." * "The landscapes here are much different from home." * "Must I dig deeper?" * "Can their histories prove useful?" * "Primitive species." * "My eyes? What about them?" * "Scanners show nothing helpful." * "Your morale intrigues me." * "Their technology is merely toys for the Foreigners!" * "Useful data acquired." * "Some creatures may be of importance." * "Organisms may hide needed information." * "I seek perfection." * "I prefer working alone." * "Our philosophies differ from those here." * "Further actions may require the use of force." * "Your world is deceiving." * "To be so far away from home." ;Joke Xentos imitates . * "Foreigners." * "Aliens." * "Therefore, aliens." ;Taunt Xentos' energy blade intensifies while pointing towards the nearest enemy champion. * "You are but a meaningless organism." * "You pound against the walls of your simple mind like a child against a kinetic prison." * "The Foreigners will run over your species at any given time." * "One does not need perfect technology to defeat your kind." * "No, my probes are '''much' worse."'' ;Taunting an enemy Mark * "Do you hold a secret, Mark?" * "The core in your suit. Can it be?" ;Taunting an enemy Asylia. * "You are a threat to my goals, female specimen." * "You are beginning to annoy me, Asylia..." * "Silver Gunslinger, your worst nightmare." * "You cross my path yet again." ;Taunting an enemy Azazel. * "Your gauntlet intrigues me." * "What is '''your' secret, Azazel?"'' ;Taunting an enemy Oron. * "Dirt is of no use for me." * "Your boulders are useless against my fusion blade." ;Taunting an enemy Vis. * "Hmm. How can you help me in my research?" ;Taunting an enemy Anselm. * "Your decoy won't deceive me, Conjurer." ;Upon locking out an ability. * "Not again!" * "Unstable piece of..." * "In due time..." ;Upon using Abduction. * Xentos laughs. * "I lacc nopu ym pihs!" ;Upon executing an enemy champion with Abduction. * "Goodbye!" * "Another specimen." * "Abducted!" * "Your fate is sealed!" * "No escape!" * "Further research required." ;Upon abducting an enemy Asylia. * "That exoskeleton of yours..." * "We seem to have something in common." ;Upon abducting an enemy Anselm. * "Not this time..." * "Not so fast and furious anymore, hmm?" ;Upon purchasing an item. * "Can it be?" ;Upon using * "I'll be back." * "Transferring data." * "kcab ot eht tniop fo nigiro." Change Log instead of . ;13/07/14 * General ** Added more quotes. ;11/07/14 * Hyperdrive ** Range reduced to 300 / 400 / 600 from 400 / 500 / 600. ;06/07/14 * Basic abilities now have a static cooldown of 3 seconds from / / . * Abduction ** Damage changed to 200 / 350 / 500 true damage from 100 / 250 / 400 . ** Damage is now dealt during the final 0.1 second of suspension rather than over the whole duration. ** Cooldown at later ranks increased to 140 / 130 / 120 seconds from 140 / 120 / 100 seconds. ;05/07/14 * Kinetic Barrier ** No longer grants shield. ** Now reduces incoming damage by a percentage while increasing Xentos' damage dealt by half of the amount. * Abduction ** Damage changed to 100 / 250 / 400 from 200 / 350 / 500 . ** No longer executes target that are below a certain amount of health. ;04/07/14 * Hyperdrive ** Overload stacks no longer increase the slow duration. ** Slow duration reduced to 0.75 seconds from 1 second. ;04/07/14 * Added. }} Category:Custom champions